


Primal Urges

by Buggo_Writes



Series: The Huntsman and the Flower [1]
Category: Silmarillion, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, histories of middle earth
Genre: Celegorm being a self assured and feral ass, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggo_Writes/pseuds/Buggo_Writes
Summary: Tyelkormo has returned from the winter hunt with Orome and is making his way back to the palace when he spots a tasty looking morsel walking the forest path all on her own. His adrenaline is still high and being in the presence of the Vala for so long has brought out his more feral self, he is still too high strung to control himself.Lisse needed a walk to clear her mind, but it is not long before she feels something- or someone stalking her, when a handsome- and slightly feral- prince emerges from the shadows, should she follow her instincts and let him take what he wants?
Relationships: Celegorm - Relationship, Turkafinwe, Tyelkormo - Relationship, Tyelkormo/OC, celegorm/oc, turkafinwe/OC
Series: The Huntsman and the Flower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729375
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Primal Urges

**Author's Note:**

> Lisse is Quenya for Sweet, and that is the characters name
> 
> Hroa- physical Body
> 
> Tessil- little flower
> 
> Olvar- plants

Lisse often wandered this part of the woods when Telperion was at his brightest, the way the silver light shone between the thick forest canopy was just enough to guide her path. She did not stray far from Tirion, just enough to get fresh air and feel more at peace and connected to nature. The hour was late and most of the inhabitants of the city were likely asleep but she was unable to find rest, letting her mind wander as her body roamed the forest was a good way of finding the peace to do so. Her position at the palace as a maid had become more tedious lately as Feanor and his brood returned for the summer and created a larger workload for her. She normally enjoyed her job, she was able to work in a beautiful place and her pay was enough to give her a good life, those that she knew at the palace treated her well and many of the royal family were familiar with her. The forest was not too far from her home on the outskirts of the city, and it was soothing to her to feel the dirt beneath her feet after a long day.

She was able to wander for little more than ten minutes before being truly enveloped by nature, and would often be gone for an hour at the least. Lisse’s skirts were hitched with a bit of the hem of the dress tucked into the sash tied around her middle and she left her shoes at the edge of the forest path. The dirt was moist with the rain of the season but it was no longer muddy, having dried up in the heat, it felt good as she ground herself while wandering. No birds sang however nocturnal creatures chirped and chattered, she could not see any of them but she was certain they could see her. 

She could feel eyes on her in that moment, but heard nothing, and although her eyes could still see rather well in the dimness of the twilight, she saw nothing but shadows. There was no evil within the lands of Aman, but her heart still skipped a beat when she felt it, the attention of something stalking her. She was some distance from the city now, having followed the path for nearly thirty minutes, in fact she had planned to turn back. Her pace hastened, but there was little else she could do given the circumstances, she found herself silently praying to the Valar that it was not some stray wolf tracking her down. 

Lisse was indeed being tracked, but not by any sort of animal, rather it was an elf stalking her from the shadows. He had heard her approach from the path, and had been taking the same one back to Tirion and the palace after returning from the last hunt of Orome for the season. His instincts were still wild, the intoxicating feeling of being so in sync with the wilderness still flooded his system and being in the company of the Valar of the Hunt and his maiar for so long made it difficult to reconnect with his hroa and come back to his senses as a normal Eldar. Though he had always been rather untamed, the call of the wild was sung to him from an early age and he followed it under Orome’s guidance. Being in the Valars presence brought out a more animalistic, feral side of him and it was usually frowned upon by polite society. He had waited until this time when most of them would be asleep or at least in their homes for the evening to return; however this elleth was out of place.

He watched her from the shadows, expertly navigating the brush and undergrowth of the forest while he followed her as she turned back toward the city. Her scent was sweet and familiar, it reminded him of lavender and chamomile, soothing like the feel of her fae, he wondered why a soft looking creature was out so late. It was enticing, like the way her hip swayed as she walked, fuller than many elleths within the court of Tirion and much more tempting, like a tasty treat. Her hair was long and worn down her back, shining in the light of Telperion and he wanted to feel it, and her face was lovely, but he could not quite recognize her from far away. He was normally more in control of his primal urges even though he had more trouble than most in doing so. Normally he would have just continued his own path, he had been following animal trails rather than the more travelled one created by the other elves. He would most definitely still be able to sense her but it is possible he would not have taken this much interest. But the thrill of the hunt was still coursing through his veins, and his intuition called for him to ensnare his prey and he felt a strong draw to her. Her eyes were wide and lovely as they searched in vain for the creature that was watching her. She was more in tune than he first believed if she was able to sense him, despite him being stealthy. She began to walk faster, but he kept up easily, enjoying the small chase, but wanted to fulfill his urges and decided not to drag it out.

Within a few steps he was in front of her, blocking her path and was able to identify her upon further inspection, “Lisse, good evening.”

Lisse halted as Turkafinwe Tyelkormo came onto the path in front of her, he was familiar to her but felt...different. She had met him before when he, his brothers and father had taken residence in the palace for the winter season, they had spoken before, mostly of trivial things such as the seasons change or upcoming festivals. It was not much different than the sons of Fingolfin or Finarfin who she had befriended, and she did not notice if he had taken an interest in her. He had left to join the hunt of Orome in the early winter and although her mind had wandered to think of him, she did not expect the same. Back then she sensed that he was different from the others, though all of them were quite unique, he had more of a wild aura about him and for that she knew he fit it perfectly with Orome’s lot. But now he was more so, she could see a light in his eyes.

“Prince Turkafinwe,” she was not sure what to say, she swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to calm her heart. She had no reason to feel this way, they have spoken before, “you startled me. I did not believe you would remember my name.”

“I apologize Tessil,” his smile was predatory, as if he were a cat trapping a mouse an odd shiver ran down her spine, “I do try to keep the names of such pretty elleths in my memory.”

She blushed, her mind failing to come up with a proper response. She observed him further, he was not wearing proper attire for a normal hunt, in fact his outfit was rather primitive. He wore no tunic, his chest was bare save for some red paint swirling around his chest, abs and around his shoulders. His trousers were made out of some sort of tanned animal hide and looked rather worn, and his feet were bare like her own, he must have just been returning from the presence of Orome. Despite his hedonistic aesthetic, he remained ruggedly handsome and as wary as Lisse found herself to be, she found him alluring all the same and she was at conflict with herself. It was possible the glow of the Vala was still on him, and she tried to convince herself this is why she felt this way. With all her hesitation she still felt a pull toward him, perhaps it was the same instinct that allowed her to feel him watching her despite him being so silent in the night.

“I did mean to make you shy or frighten you,” he came forward, but she was still stuck in place, “I was on my way back to the palace, would you join me for the walk back? It has gotten quite dark and the forest would be an awful place to get lost.”

She could not see a valid reason to decline, it would be rude and very stupid to do so to a prince, “yes, your highness.”

Tyelkormo took her by the arm and began to lead her down the path with surprising gentleness, “no need for the formality, you may address me as Turko.” he looked to her and winked, “in private of course, I would not want you to get in trouble with the chief of staff.”

She blushed again, “of course.”

“Why is such a sweet thing like you wandering so late?” he asked, playing on the connotation of her name, Lisse, meaning sweet.

“The forest helps soothe me when my mind is busy.”

He hummed in understanding, “we are of like mind in that, though I do not take you as a hunter.”

“Only of olvar on occasion, I am more akin to Vana than Orome.” she mused, she was actually a skilled gardener in her free time, her home had become covered in vines and growth that sprouted lovely colors in the spring, and would be coming to life soon.

  
“Are you a follower of Yavanna or Vana then?”

“Unfortunately I was unable to take up apprenticeship, though I do appreciate their work.” Lisse smiled ruefully, “in the serving class we are expected to follow in our parents footsteps, and as the daughter of the Boss Maid and a baker I did not have the luxury of choosing my fate.”

He seemed thoughtful for a moment, “well, that is unfortunate indeed.”

They walked for a few minutes and Lisse became more comfortable, though there was still a tension between them, she could tell that Turko was watching her still from his peripheral vision. She could sense that his fae still held the howling energy of Orome and though she knew from rumor that he had always been similar to the Hunter it felt more vivid at this point. He could feel her tense on his arm- though he could not blame her, he did look rather wild in his body paint and he was a prince whereas she was only a maid. The distinction between their social status did nothing to deter him, especially since it satisfied his need for rebellion in his life. 

He felt the need to consume her, to ravage her and make her his, he had caught his prey and lulled her into a relative sense of security, now was his time to strike. He halted, holding her arm still so that she did as well. They were still at least ten minutes from the city, and given the time that it was, it was unlikely that anyone would see what he was planning to do. His heart picked up the pace as well, in anticipation, he knew that she would struggle at first, it was not common among the Eldar to be so promiscuous. However she would give into the pleasure, to the carnal desire that lived within them all, he could sense her desire too, in his heightened state. Her pulse raced when she looked at him and her breathing picked up, she licked her lips and her cheeks were a soft rose color. She felt it too, but was too bashful or maybe too naive to act on the pull between them. Tyelkormo would see to it that together they would become the embodiment of Orome and Vana.

“Turko?” her doe eyes turned to him curiously, wondering for the sudden change.

He turned to face her, not releasing his grip as she tried to pull away, “yes, Lisse?” 

“I-I We should get back to town?” her statement ended as more of a question, as if her intention was to truly question his own.

“Are you frightened, little mouse?” Tyelkormo gave her a predatory smile as her eyes grew wider with fear, she realized she had been trapped, her cheeks regained the flush that they had not but ten minutes prior.

“I...should I be?” He watched something switch in her eyes and felt it in her fae, his grin grew knowing he was lucky enough to find such prey willing to play his games.

He tutted in feign scolding, “a beautiful young elleth such as yourself should always be wary of creatures that roam the woods at twilight. You never know, a wolf might just come out of the bushes and eat you up.”

He pulled her closer to where they were chest to chest, her breasts pressed against him softly and her breathing was rapid along with her pulse, “is that what you plan to do to me, Wolf?”

He sniffed at her neck, scenting a perfect mix of fear and anticipation, he felt her shivering as he pinned her close to his body, but she did not move to try and escape like a rabbit that knows its been cornered by a fox, “I will devour you whole,” she gasped as his tongue ran along the vein in her neck slowly and sensually, “you are far too sweet to let escape.”

Lisse was screaming at herself internally, what in Eru’s name was she doing playing along like this? She should be trying to escape- to run and find safety from the deranged prince but here she stood, finding sick pleasure in the way she was trapped. And she was, there was no escape, even if she did try, she could feel the power of his hold and knew that he would be able to outpace her if she was able to free herself from his grasp. Maybe that is why she did it? Or was it simply her attraction for him and the selfish part of her that wished to take advantage of the situation? She was not given long to properly analyse her emotional state before Tyelkormo had her pushed against the smooth bark of a nearby beech tree. He took no time at all in letting his hands roam her body rather aggressively, exploring every curve and not caring in the least for her modesty. As the assault continued, his mouth moved from licking to sucking and biting along the skin of her neck and jaw, relishing in how delightful her skin tasted. She began to lose track of sensible thoughts and let another part of her take control; a part that enjoyed his hungry mouth and eager hands.

“Not going to scream or cry for help, Lisse? Or are you so frightened you cannot find your voice?” he held his body against hers, effectively trapping her between the tree and himself, his forearm rested beside her head and his other hand pinched her chin to force her to make eye contact with him.

He was teasing her, knowing her internal conflict of ‘fight, flight or enjoy’, of course she was frightened, this was unexpected and highly unorthodox. However she also could not deny the way her body was reacting and the pleasure she found in it. She would deal with that shame later, he was sinfully handsome and his feral demeanor had stirred something in her that she did not realize was there.

“It matters not, soon you will be screaming for me regardless.” he kissed her deeply, using his fingers to force her jaw open and let his tongue explore her mouth as he willed. She had been kissed a handful of times, but never so deeply and viciously, so thoroughly. Her head began to spin and she whined, pressing her body more into him, her small hands had nowhere to grasp, but found their way to his shoulder and back where she held feeling like her trembling knees would give in any moment. She did not quite know what it was that she wanted, but that he could give it to her. 

Tyelkormo’s hands began to move again, one hand fondling her breasts through the velvet fabric of her dress, his other hand pulling up the skirt more so that it already had been only to access the skin of her thighs. His hands were hot against her skin, as soon as he felt the smoothness of her leg his hand followed it up and cupped her rear and his lips devoured the squeak she made. He chuckled and licked her lips, and kissed her cheek then moved to lick the shell of her pointed ear, enjoying how she was so quick to fall apart but too naive to move on her own- not that it mattered he quite liked remaining in charge. He pulled her leg around him and grinded into her core, her voice hitched again at the feeling of his hardness pressed against her.

He pulled his upper body away slightly to get a better view of her reactions and he was pleased to see the glazed look in her eyes and her swollen lips, “what a beautiful sight you are Tessil, has any other ever had the blessed opportunity to see you unravel like this?”

She looked away bashfully, “n-no, my Prince.”

Tyelkormo hummed, quite liking the sound of that, “ah, then it is an honor to be the first then,” he ground himself into her again, appreciating how her lower lip quivered and her eyebrows furrowed, “and I do not know if I can allow another to see this.”

Lisse hesitated, not knowing what to say or what he meant, her mind was too foggy and concentrated on the ache he left in her core, how she wanted him to grind against him again and cause that delicious friction. She was grateful he was doing most of the talking because all the words of her vocabulary disappeared from her mind, her body's urges were the only thing driving her forward. She pulled at him from her grip around his shoulders to continue, and feeling rather daring- or more so desperate- her lips found his, so much more gently than his kiss. He took pleasure in their petal softness and allowed her lead to see what else she would do to get his attention only to play with her farther, pulling her into needing him more. Her hands were feather light as she felt down his shoulders and towards his pectorals and down his taut abdomen. It was quite quaint how shy she was yet how badly she wanted what she knew was improper and very risque. A little lamb that found pleasure in playing such risky games with a wolf.

“I have decided, Lisse, that I will keep you as my pet.” a rather sudden decision, but he had always been rash, and though he was warned by many not to be, it has actually not been a terrible trait. He was certain that given that most of his rash life choices had turned out to be quite beneficial to him, he would continue the tradition and let instinct guide him. And his instinct roared to make a claim to this tender creature, despite not knowing her fully. He did not give her any time to argue, rather he took the lead of the kiss again, and let his control loosen (whatever was there to begin with) and in a sudden movement he grabbed the neckline of her dress and tore it down the middle to the waist. He swallowed the sound of protest she made and pushed it down her body, exposing her smooth skin to the silver light of Telperion peeking out from the leaves of the forest. His mouth moved from hers and trailed back down her neck, only taking time to bite and suck more harshly at the spots that made her whimper and gasp until her got to her chest. His hands fully enveloped her breasts, pinching her rosy nipples between his fingers and his tongue flicking each one to tease them into a pebble. Her own hands were again on his shoulder and in his hair, when he looked up to see her face, she was red and her eyes were full of abashment. 

Tyelkormo no longer gave thought to her propriety and pulled her dress the rest of the way down, exposing her fully to him. He licked his lips and grinned at her, “what a delectable little morsel.” He took no shame in spreading her legs, pulling one around his shoulders to press his face into the soft mound at the apex of her body. Elves have little body hair, and what little there was between her legs was soft and wet, a sweet and welcoming scent greeted him and he did not hesitate in taking a taste. His strong tongues swept into her folds and tasted the exquisite slick it found, she moaned and bucked her hips, the hand that was in his hair tightened and he growled agreeably at the tug. His cock twitched in his confining trousers, and his need came to the forefront of his mind, part of him wanted to tease her more, to watch the virgin squirm under his ministrations as he slowly worked her up to be frustrated and begged him to take her. But his animalistic side wanted her then and now, he had to find a balance so as not to completely scare his little mouse and break her. Lest she wish to end their engagement and ruin his fun, but there would be more time to taste her later, and he would be sure to see that it happened. One of his hands kept an iron grip on her thigh that was around his shoulder, the other came up to where his mouth was and felt her cunt, finding it to be as wet as he thought. He played with her for a moment, nuzzling her soft curly down and giving playful and teasing licks to her clit as his fingers did more of the work.

When he looked up to take pleasure in her reaction, he laughed heartily at the ashamed look on her face, “Please, please do not laugh!” she cried.

“Apologies, I just find your reactions adorable.” he admitted, but continued to watch as he let a finger slip into her, her eyelashes fluttered and her hips twitched, “does it feel good?” She mumbled incoherently, but nodded, “do not be ashamed, Lisse, if I make you feel good you should enjoy it.”

She let out short huffs as his finger pulled in and out of her, her passage was tight and wet, he could hardly wait to feel it around his cock. But Orome had taught him patience with the hunt, he could have a little patience with this too, he was well endowed and knew he did not have the patience to deal with a crying elleth if he chose not to properly prepare her. He slipped in another finger and bit and sucked at her inner thigh, enjoying how they trembled, her other foot was barely able to hold up her weight. She was able to purse her lips and try to keep the lewd sounds from escaping, but that would soon change, though he savored the sweet little noises she did make. 

Lisse gasped as he curled his fingers within her, then scissored them out to stretch her more fully, “m-more.”

“What was that, Tessil?” he grinned, swirling his tongue around her bud as a reward and gripping her legs with bruising force. She did not repeat herself, “you have to tell me what you want. More what?”

She cried out as his tongue pressed into her and he repeated the motion he made with his fingers, finding her sweet spot, “I-I want…” he hummed and she whined again, “I want more, more of your fingers.” she stammered.

Her body had become relaxed and wet enough to where he could add another, though he doubted he would be able to hold himself back much longer. In preparation for that, he pulled her down and around to where her back was now on the ground and they were no longer against the tree. Tyelkormo rubbed her cunt again and slipped three of his digits in, watching her body move to him, her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and her chest heaved as she took labored breaths. 

She saw the wildness in his eyes fully now, his pupils were blown, to the point that his grey iris was nearly completely swallowed, and his fae was primal and it was obvious he was barely holding himself back. Lisse was too lost now to think on it, only to act on her own urges that he was able to pull from her, she felt a feeling building in her belly, a knot tightening in her womanhood. She wanted more than his fingers inside her but did not know how to ask, but her body seemed to know well enough. Her legs spread for him as he climbed over her, and her hips moved to arch her back.

Tyelkormo sat back on his heels only long enough to untie his trousers withdrawing his fingers and, palming his bulge and teasing the still blushing virgin with a smirk, “what a pretty sight you are, little mouse, so hot and wanting for me,” he licked her essence off of his fingers, “you taste as sweet as your name makes you sound.”

She squirmed under his praise knowing that what she wanted was soon to come, she never felt so exposed in her life. When he pulled out his erection she shivered again, finding lust in the pleasure it offered but the size was daunting. “Turka…”

He swooped back down and crawled over her, keeping eye contact and finding her heat again expertly, “I am going to make you mine Lisse.” he pressed the head of his cock to her hole, just long enough to make her lip quiver again, then brushing it along her netherlips, and pushing against her clit, “you will not be able to walk straight, your cunt will ache and all you will be able to think of for that time will be of me and my cock.” he pressed into her again, a little farther, then pulled out, chuckling at her desperate cry, “the other maids will wonder who wrecked you so thoroughly, but you will not tell them, you are too bashful,” her hands grasped at his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, “however you _will_ crawl into my bed, night after night.”

“Oh!” She moaned longly and tried to focus on not imploding with want as he finally sank into her. His words rang true in her mind, she would come to him on hands and knees as long as he kept making her feel this good.

“You are my sweet flower now, Lisse,” he growled, feeling her enveloping him, torturing himself with how slow and purposefully he moved, “my little embodiment of Vana,” he pulled out slowly, not completely entering her, but teasing her with the lack of fullness, “I am your Hunter, and only I,” he rocked into her again and groaned, “will make you feel this way.”

Lisse wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her, accepting what he said was true, there was no way another could make her feel like he didShe cried out and forgot to keep her voice down, “yes! Yes, oh! Only you! My Prince!”

He smirked and cupped her cheek with his hand, moving his hips in rolling thrusts, admiring her full breasts as they bounced with each thrust and the sound of her voice as she moaned for him. When he was satisfied with her body's acceptance of him, he began to move at a pace he enjoyed more, rather than torturing himself. She took it gladly, his thick girth filled her so wonderfully and hit just the right spot to make her see stars. He kissed her deeply and savagely while he became more rough with his hips, setting a more bruising speed all she could do was hold on and take what he was giving her. The sound of skin slapping together, her moans and his wild growls and groans filled the forest, but they were far enough not to catch the attention of any other. 

He licked the tears of pleasure that fell from her eyes and bit harder at her neck and collar than he had before, enough to where it would undoubtedly leave marks. His hands squeezed her breasts, fingers playing with her nipples before his mouth eventually wandered there as well, lavishing them with attention and letting his hands pull her legs onto his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts. He hit deeper in her and she screamed, it almost hurt how good it felt and she no longer had the power to hide her shame as he stared down at her, committing her blissed out face to memory. 

“Oh! I-I think-” she was not quite sure what was happening, her body felt as if it were coming to a crescendo, a wave was building and soon would come crashing down, “I’m going to-!”

He moaned and managed to wrap his arm around her leg, pressing his thumb to her clit, “yes, Lisse, oh,” he nipped her calf at his shoulder and felt her channel tightening around his cock, her body tensed and he continued to assault the spot of nerves inside her. His end was coming as well, he could see stars, and not just the ones in the sky, his body craved the release, his instincts demanded it, “cum for me.”

After a few more strong strokes, her walls began to flutter around him and her body writhed, her voice was hoarse but loud in her praises as she finally climaxed. He did not pull out, as her cunt milked him he came with a roar, spilling his seed inside of her shooting spurts of the hot fluid within her, a final claim. She whined and continued to hold him as he thrusted, taking every ounce of pleasure he could out of his orgasm, and in turn letting her ride out her own. Her legs fell around his waist as he kissed and licked at the deep marks he set on her neck, and her hands wandered his back. She took a while to catch her breath and pulled at him for a sweet kiss, he indulged her, kissing her back with equal tenderness and slowed his thrusts down, but remained within her while they settled.

“What a good girl,” he praised her, “you did so well.”

Lisse basked in his commendation and nuzzled into his chest, and as the minutes passed, let the bliss of their actions lull her into a haze. He pulled out of her and the sensation was odd, especially as his fluids left her body, he sat back on his heels to watch, making her blush again, but her did not allow her to close her legs. She whimpered as his fingers pressed into her again, she was overly sensitive, but he did not pay attention only smiling. Before he could build her back up, he stopped again, reaching back to grab her dress and scowl at it, cursing his impatience. Tyelkormo tucked himself back into his trousers and laced them up, then wrapped Lisse as best as he could in the remainder of that dress as she came to her senses.

“I need to go home! I have to work tomorrow!” she floundered in his arms, “Your highness- we should not have-”

He scooped her up as he stood, “I will have none of that, what’s done is done and you are mine now.” he said with an absurd amount of confidence.

“I-what?” she recalled his statement from earlier when he was...then. “No! That is- no that is not proper!”

He laughed as he made his way back to the path and toward Tirion, “Darling, I do believe everything that we just did was considered to be not proper.”

“You are a Prince! I am a maid!”

“Rather racy, is it not?” he grinned at her, she had no muscle to struggle, “it will make for good gossip when I make you my wife.”

“W-wife?!” now he had to be out of his mind, delirious even.

“It cannot be that bad of an idea, surely it would be better than the life of a maid?”

“I-I mean it would- but- there is no way it would be allowed!” they were approaching the city now, she could see the dim lights of the streets, and she was in the arms of a Feanorian Prince. Practically naked. “We barely know each other!”

“Our fae calls out to one another, it is fate.” he said, assured of himself. “We will get to know each other as time passes.”

“That is not how it works!”

“I am sure my family will adore you, you are the most precious thing-”

“Turkofinwe, you are out of your mind!”

He chuckled again, “who ever said I was to begin with?”

****

Lisse could not argue her way out of this- if she did she was bound to wake a resident and be seen in such a precarious position, and as they came to the city Tyelkormo refused to take her back to her own home, instead walked through the entire city with her nearly bare in his arms to the palace. He knew a back way into the building through the servants quarters, thank Varda and all the stars in the sky that no one caught them as he continued to carry her like a prize from hall to hall until they came to the apartments that housed him and his immediate family. The palace was beautiful, and so serene in the light of Telperion that began to fade as Laurilen’s time came, and Lisse ceased her efforts to admire the architecture. It would be useless to do so, since the prince had already made up his mind on the matter- she was not sure what she was getting herself into when she had let him ravish her, however this was not one of the foreseeable out comes she managed to see before her brain turned to lustful putty.

When he turned into a new wing of the palace, the decor slowly turned to more reds and golds than blue and silver, and she knew that her fate was sealed. “Only a while further to my quarters, in the morning I will take you to introduce you to my father and mother-”

“And what will you tell them then? Hm?” she pouted, and Tyelkormo adored it, especially the way her nose scrunched in anger, “that you caught a wild elleth while hunting and took her as your mate?”

He let out a belly laugh that she was sure woke someone, “yes, exactly that!”

“Turkafinwe?” a male voice sounded from around a corner. 

“Yes father!” he sushed her and patted her arm, “ah do not be shy now.”

Lisse tensed and burrowed her face into his chest, feeling her face growing hot, how could this be happening?

“You are back late, I expected you hours ago-” the footsteps paused along with the voice which at first sounded light yet still scolding, but turned curious, on the verge of aggressive, “who is that?”

Oh how Lisse wished Namo would come for her soul and pull it from her body, that way she could hide her embarrassment in the Halls rather than face Feanaro, “a prize I caught in the wilderness!” Tyelkormo exclaimed proudly.

Feanaro let out an exasperated sigh, “what do you- how in Eru’s name do you-” the Finwien was at a loss for words, she did not think it was possible.  
  
“You see father, I was on my way back from Orome’s Halls-”

“And you ensnared an elleth?”

“Precisely.” 

Lisse trembled in Tyelkormo’s arms, clinging to him and wishing she could melt, the only comfort she found was oddly in the arms of who held her, his fae was steady and assured compared to hers and wrapped her in a protective bubble, “ah, do not be nervous, little mouse, it is only my father.”

Lisse whined, “Prince, I am not at all presentable to be meeting your father at the moment.” she mumbled against his chest.

“Unfortunately it is happening whether you are presentable or not.” he cradled her with one arm- one arm! And used his free hand to grasp her chin as he had before and get her to look at him, “now, do not be rude.”

“I am completely naked and covered in soil!” she had tears of embarrassment welling in her eyes, Tyelkormo’s chest swelled, and he longed to take her again, she was too cute for her own good.

Feanaro sighed. “We can forget about this and do this in the morning then- wait-” his footsteps rapidly came closer, “Turkafinwe Tyelkormo! Is that Nolofinwe’s maid?!”

Lisse cringed, expecting that reaction and pushed Tyelkormo’s hand away to hide her face again, “Is she not beautiful, father?”

Again, he sighed, “a beauty, yes, however she is still of Nolofinwe’s household, I highly doubt he will take this lightly.”

This...was not going the way that Lisse anticipated.

“What claim does his pretentious ass have on her?”

“It is his coffers that pays her mortgage I am sure.”

“That will not matter once we are wed.”

“Prince!”

“Turkofinwe!”

Lisse began to pray to Vana for guidance, if she had to deal with Tyelkormo and he was in the likeness of Orome, then she would need the Vala’s guidance. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this for a bit of fun, no promises to anything good.
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel me! If you wish to see more material like this, let me know what you thought!
> 
> This is my first smut for the Silmarillion, and first work focused with Celegorm, let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, I am a little too tired to edit, so please be kind on grammar mistakes


End file.
